Question: The scale on a map is 7cm : 6km. If two cities are 49cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
The scale means that every 7cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 6km. A distance of 49cm on the map is the same as 7 $\cdot$ 7cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 7 $\cdot$ 6km, or 42km.